Tomorrow's Knight
by megatron124
Summary: After decades of being Gotham's dark knight, old age and using a gun have forced Bruce Wayne to hang up the cape and cowl of Batman. But as this chapter of the legacy closes, another one begins...
1. Chapter 1

4 of 4

Tomorrow's knight: prologue

_Gotham City, 1997_

For over forty years, a single man, a single guardian has ruled the night. A watchful protector has given us peace and safety, the Batman, the dark knight. Every villain, every enemy he's encountered he overcame.

But there is one enemy not a single man can fight nor endure, an predator that lies dormant then strikes it's hardest. Time, for time waits for no one...

"Big news in the financial world today: once again, billionaire Bruce Wayne has averted an attempted takeover of his company by Derek Powers of Powers Technology. Powers vows that he is not through yet and speculation has seen stocks in both men's companies hit all time highs."

"Still no word from kidnappers of Debuetan Bunny Vreeland, following a ransom payment of $5,000,000."

Outside, not a noise is heard as one of the guards was knocked out with a single punch. The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing to be Batman, only in a different suit due to his old age. He steps back, and launches himself using his rocket boots to the roof.

The kidnappers finished counting the ransom money and began loading their plane. "It's all here, take "care" of her." One of them walked up to the Vreeland girl, cocked his gun, but never fired, due to a batarang slicing his hand.

"Batman, get him!" Batman landed and began fighting the goons taking on all of them at once. He threw one of them over the plane wing and fell on the leader. Batman took a breath, then cringed in pain over his failing heart.

He walked over to the girl and began un-tieing her. "Are you alright?" The only response back was a mumbling before he was hit on the head with a crow bar. He got back up, started to attack the leader but fell over in agony from pain.

The goon laughed and said "Ever since I was a kid, big, bad Batman's been life hard for guys like me." He began beating Batman with the crow bar, and stepped back before delivering the final blow. Batman looked over and saw a gun lying on the ground.

As the goon raised his arms, Batman grabbed the gun and aimed it at the leader, something he has never done before. "No, please don't!" Scared and confused, the goon ran outside the warehouse, only to be surrounded by the cops.

Batman walked out the back door, tired and injured. He pulled off the mask revealing a sixty seven year old Bruce Wayne. Realizing what he had just done, threating someone with a gun, the weapon de despised most, dropped it and walked away in shame and agony.

_Wayne Manor, the Bat cave_

What once was his second home, Bruce now saw a shadow of a former life, a life that had to be buried once and for all. All around him were once life achievements; a giant penny, a joker card, old villain's costumes, the Bat mobile and the Bat wing, they are now no more than museum artifacts, meaningless.

But what Bruce really saw was a mirror of himself, as he played out in his mind the events of this night over and over again. It started with a gun, and it ended with a gun. He sealed the glass case shut with the Bat suit in it, never again to be used.

Bruce walked up the stairs, looked around him one last time at the cave, then sneered in disgust. "Never again." He turned off several light switches, turning off and locking away what he had once believed in. As the clock door slammed shut, the cave was left in darkness, silence...

**A/N-This is the final prologue along with the other three stories I will be publishing. It might take a while depending on the number of chapters and the stories, but I promise it Will be worth the wait.**


	2. Rebirth pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, batman beyond or any of its affiliated characters/locations. Kim possible and batman beyond belong to Walt Disney, DC and Warner Bros. animation.**

Rebirth pt.1

Gotham City, 20 years later...

"Oh my gosh, Drew!" Kim possible, world famous teen hero along with her bf Ron stoppable greeted her twin cousin at the Metro Gotham airport. "Eh, how's my favorite cousin?"

The two wrapped in a bear hug, and began catching up on each other. "So how's everything here in Gotham?" the heroine asked. "Gotham, same old same old, but at the university pretty good. How about you, after saving the world from an 'another' alien invasion?'' "Hey, I helped save the world too ya'know!" ron cut in.

"Just teasing, okay bud? Anyway, I heard ya'll were accepted into Richmond State." "How was your vacation?" Without saying a word, Drew began leading Ron and Kim to a less crowded area then made sure nobody was looking.

He then looked around to see if anyone was paying attention, pulled out his nap sack and opening it, revealing its contents. Both Ron and Kim's eyes widened as to what they saw. "Have I got a story for you."

5 weeks earlier...

Gotham City, now a major metropolitan area as its sister Metropolis, has made very little progress over the years, especially due to corrupt business men and cops who happen to be on their payroll.

"Making headline news as always, Wayne/Powers CEO Derek Powers has once again retained his crown as Gotham's most powerful business man. Everyone likes a winner, right Kate?"

"That's right tom. While the handsome CEO might not be making many friends he sure is making a lot of money. Turning to the local weather..."

On his way to his final classes before break, Drew possible takes the local subway to Gotham University with problems and regrets on his mind. As the train stopped to let off passengers, a man wearing torn clothes and face paint boards the train.

The goon was a member of the jokerz, named after the former clown prince of crime himself. He walked to the TV monitor and spray painted a smile on it. "Ah, thank you, thank you." He caught eye of a random woman and snatched her aside. "I saw you smile, yes I did, yes I did. Ahem!"

He held out his hand for money from the woman, who only whimpered in fear. "What do you want?" "Payment for the joke you bought." The clown explained, "I give you funny, and you give me _money_." "I-I di-didn't buy anything! Help me, somebody!"

Drew walked over to the goon and gave him a warning by pushing him into the wall. "Back off, Bo-Bo." "Woh hoh, big man." The woman ran and as the clown tried to fight back. The goon slugged drew and knocked him backwards.

Every punch that Drew threw, the clown dodged and countered with twice the force. "Ah, you ain't that tough dreg, catch you later- pfffffffffffffffffffttttttt. Hahahahahahaahaha!" Drew got up and wiped the blood from his nose. "I really hate those guys."

He then noticed that the passengers were staring right at him as if they were disappointed. "What? Can't I sulk in peace?" As the passengers went back to their business, so did drew.

"Research, Warren." Fox Tully, head of science department in Wayne/Powers, frantically calls Warren Mcginnis, Drew's uncle/guardian. "Warren? I need you to meet me on the landing platform now!" "Why, is something wrong?" Warren replies. "Nothing, I explain it when I see you."

_Wayne/Powers landing platform 3A_

Warren looked over his shoulder and saw a panic stricken Fox walk over to him. "Fox, you look terrible." "Never mind that, here-take this for me." Fox handed a disk drive file to Warren, then wiped sweat off his forehead revealing scarred skin on his hand.

"Fox, what's wrong with your hand?" asks Warren. Fox quickly hides it and says "Nothing! Warren, if anything should happen to me-" "There you are, Mr. Tully. You're late for your _meeting_ with Mr. Powers."

"Mr. Fix sir, what are you-?" Tully immediately ran off but was jumped by two guards. They tranquilized him, and as he fell his back was bare revealing more scarred skin. "What's wrong with him?" asked Warren. "I'm afraid you'll have to discuss this with Mr. Powers." explained Fix.

**To be continued...**

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope that it's worth the wait. Next, find out how Drew meets up with the reclusive Bruce Wayne and how he stumbles upon the secret of the century. **


End file.
